The present invention relates to a metallic container formed with a plastic layer on the outside. More particularly, it relates to a method of making a pressure-proof container in which the outside of a metallic cylindrical container body is overlaid with a thermoplastic material having a suitable thickness and a desired sectional shape, so as to give variety to the external appearance of the container.
A container receiving a liquid or gas in the pressure-raised state, such as a spray container, need be made a metallic container of circular section from the viewpoint of strength to withstand pressure. Since it incurs danger to variously change the sectional shape of the container itself, the manufacture of a container of any different sectional shape is prohibited. In order to apparently change the sectional shape of the pressure-proof container, a double structure can be adopted in which the outside of the cylindrical body is covered with an outer tube being, for example, elliptical, oval or polygonal in section. With this measure, however, not only are the exterior designs limited, but also the manufacture becomes complicated and costly.